


По секрету всему свету

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку очень хочется поделиться радостной новостью</p>
            </blockquote>





	По секрету всему свету

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150241) by Anon. 



Шерлок слетел по лестнице еще более драматично, чем всегда. Полы его пальто развевались, шарф порхал в воздухе, и – боже ты мой – он что-то напевал себе под нос! Миссис Хадсон, как раз заходившая в дом, при виде его расплылась в улыбке.  
\- О, Шерлок! А я тут как раз с утреннего моциона возвращаюсь. Ты выглядишь просто ослепительно. Хорошее было утро?  
Самодовольно улыбаясь, Шерлок схватил ее за плечи, держа на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В ее взгляде читался жадный интерес.  
\- Миссис Хадсон! – Он сделал драматическую паузу. – У меня только что был секс.  
\- Шерлок! – послышалось сверху лестницы удивленное, полупридушенное восклицание Джона.  
Миссис Хадсон, ахнув, прижала ладонь ко рту.  
\- Ой, правда, Шерлок? Вот прямо сейчас?  
\- Да. И пятнадцати минут не прошло, – объявил он.  
\- С Джоном?  
\- О да.  
\- Шерлок!  
\- И как это было – чудесно? – спросила миссис Хадсон.  
\- Потрясающе. Дело к этому шло весь предыдущий вечер. Я почти не спал. А утром мы вели себя так, словно ничего не произошло, – и это было так глупо. А в следующий момент я уже оказался на спине и…  
\- Шерлок!!! – Джон вихрем скатился с лестницы, на ходу надевая куртку. Щеки его отчаянно пылали.  
\- Простите, миссис Хадсон, – кипя от возмущения, сказал он, – за его неприличное поведение.  
\- Ой, что ты, дорогой, все в порядке, – беспечно махнула она рукой. Джон принялся буквально выталкивать Шерлока за дверь. – Утром – самое время этим заниматься, с новыми силами после хорошего отдыха и все такое. Вы еще как-нибудь попробуйте послеполуденное наслаждение! – Она все еще говорила, когда Джон пулей выскочил наружу.

На улице Шерлок, быстро набирая скорость и натягивая на ходу перчатки, опять принялся напевать себе под нос.  
\- Да что с тобой? – спросил Джон, пытаясь не отставать. – Зачем ты ей сказал?  
\- Ты не просил ей не говорить.  
\- Я думал, это подразумевалось!  
Шерлок скосил на него любопытный взгляд.  
\- Почему бы и не рассказать об этом? Разве тебе не было хорошо?  
\- Это было потрясающе, но… черт, дело же не в этом, Шерлок! Это – личное!  
\- Я думал, тебе польстит, если я тобой немножко похвастаюсь.  
Джон намеренно ускорил шаг, обгоняя Шерлока.  
\- Просто… не надо так больше делать, пожалуйста.  
Они остановились у газетного киоска, потому что Шерлок любил первым делом покупать газеты – и проглядывать полицейские хроники, надеясь найти что-нибудь интересное. Роджер, как всегда, стоял на своем месте – седой и потрепанный, с пожеванной сигарой в зубах.  
\- Добрутр, Шерлок, – проворчал он, когда Шерлок сунул ему в ладонь фунтовую купюру.  
\- Доброе утро, Роджер. – Взяв газету, Шерлок подался к нему поближе. – У меня только что был секс.  
\- О боже. – Джон чуть не опрокинул стойку с газетами.  
Роджер, глядя на Шерлока, прищурил один глаз – второй у него был закрыт.  
\- Ну что ж, везучий ты, значит, засранец, а?

По пути в кофейню Джон мрачно глядел прямо перед собой, Шерлок же мечтательно улыбался.  
\- У тебя больше никогда не будет секса – со мной, если ты не прекратишь, – сообщил ему Джон.  
\- До этого ты говорил совсем другое. – Они дошли до кофейни и остановились, пропуская выходившую оттуда девушку с картонным стаканчиком в руках. – "Каждое утро бы тебя так трахал", – разве не твои слова?  
Девушка окинула их взглядом, и Джон заскрипел зубами.  
\- Заткнись! – Он заскочил внутрь.  
В очереди Джон стоял с явно раздраженным видом, Шерлок же мирно покачивался на каблуках, заложив руки за спину. Он взглянул на Джона.  
\- Понятия не имел, что тебя так восхищает моя шея.  
Джон ничего не ответил, только поджал губы.  
\- Или что тебе нравится тянуть за волосы.  
Джон вздернул подбородок и выдвинул его вперед, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова.  
\- Хочу сказать, что впечатлен – для человека твоего возраста иметь такую эрекцию… Хотя, наверное, тут и во мне дело? Ведь степень привлекательности коррелирует с интенсивностью кровотока?  
Джон уставился на него.  
\- Человек моего возраста?! Шерлок, я еще совсем не старый.  
\- Ну, наверное, можно и так сказать – относительно не старый. Да и пылкости твоей могут позавидовать люди вдвое моложе. Ты так вбивался в меня, что в один момент я чуть не упал с кровати.  
Тут подошла их очередь, и на них уставилась девушка за стойкой.  
\- Два кофе, – сообщил ей Шерлок. – Один черный с двумя кусками сахара, второй – просто черный. – Изящно взмахнув рукой, он протянул ей банкноту. – И я плачу, потому что у меня только что был секс.  
Несколько мгновений девушка молча на него смотрела, потом перевела взгляд на банкноту и поморщилась. Джон устало потер лицо.  
Шерлок перегнулся через стойку и, заговорщицки кивнув на Джона, прошептал:  
\- С ним.  
Джон развернулся и вышел из кофейни.

Шерлок обнаружил его снаружи – Джон ходил туда-сюда, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Хочешь кофе?  
\- ПРЕКРАТИ рассказывать людям о том, что у нас только что был секс! – Он перестал расхаживать и гневно уставился на Шерлока. – Это невежливо!  
Шерлок пожал плечами.  
\- Если брать во внимание статистику, Джон, мы, возможно, на нашем пути встретили как минимум двух или трех людей, у которых тоже только что был секс.  
\- И они об этом не распространяются, так?  
\- Возможно, у них был секс с кем-то, кто был не так хорош, как ты.  
Джон молча посмотрел на него, и выражение его лица смягчилось. Со вздохом он взял у Шерлока стаканчик.  
\- Восприму это как комплимент. Но пожалуйста… хватит уже меня расхваливать. Теперь держи это при себе, ладно?  
Они опять двинулись по улице, прихлебывая кофе. Через несколько минут молчания Шерлок взглянул на своего спутника.  
\- Джон?  
\- Что?  
\- Что такое «полуденное наслаждение»?  
Джон поднял руку и посмотрел на часы.  
\- Через четыре часа я тебе продемонстрирую.


End file.
